nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Condit
Background Condit's father, Brian, was the Chief of Staff for former New Mexico governor and Democratic presidential candidate Bill Richardson. Condit married his longtime girlfriend, Seager Marie McCullah, in December 2010. The couple welcomed their first child, a son, in March 2010. Condit is of Austrian, German, and Mexican descent. UFC career Condit lost to Georges St-Pierre for the Welterweight title at UFC 2 at the Bell Centre, Condit lost to Mike Swick in London at UFC 6 by Unanimous decision, Condit dropped his 3rd straight against Josh Koscheck by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Condit lost his 4th fight against John Hathaway by KO at UFC 15, Condit lost his 5th straight fight this time against Diego Sanchez at Fight night 4 by Unanimous decision, Condit won his first fight at UFC 24 against Rory MacDonald by Unanimous decision, Condit lost his 6th fight out of 7 this time against Denis Kang at Fight night 7 by Unanimous decision, Condit beat Matt Hughes on the prelims of UFC 33 by Unanimous decision, Condit beat Jake Shields by Unanimous decision at UFC 37 prelims, Condit lost to Dong Hyun Kim by Unanimous decision by UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Condit beat Royce Gracie by Unanimous decision on UFC 46. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 7 - 0 | Royce Gracie | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 7 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Jake Shields | Unanimous decision | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 6 - 0 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 6 - 0 | Denis Kang | Unanimous decision | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Rory MacDonald | Unanimous decision | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 5 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Unanimous decision | UFN 4 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | John Hathaway | KO (Punches) | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.37 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Georges St-Pierre | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Welterweight title fight |}